The Ritual
by Magistrate's
Summary: Lily will do anything to protect her baby, even dabble in the darker side of magic. James wouldn't approve, but Lily has other ways of getting what she needs from him. James/Lily Smut. Dark.


James wouldn't approve; of that, Lily was sure. He'd always been so committed to 'the light', so sure of his ideals, so unwilling to consider the darker side of magic, even in the darkest of times. Hell, he wouldn't even use the killing curse... So what chance did she have of persuading him?

Fortunately, she didn't need to. She had other ways of getting what she needed.

His cock filled her up as she rode him, her soaking lips wrapped around his thick, hard shaft. She ground her hips against her husband's, lifting herself up over and over, only to impale herself on his cock again each time. Her breasts bounced freely in front of his face, and he couldn't resist - not when her puffy pink nipples were so close - and so he closed her mouth around her nipple, sucking, swirling his tongue. The sensation pushed her over the edge and she came on his cock, tossing her head back in pleasure, letting out a scream of ecstasy.

He wasn't done, but that was good, because neither was she. And then she was on her back, him above her, thrusting down into her tight pussy and gasping and grunting. Her hands found their way onto his back, digging her nails into his flesh, scratching their way down his body, drawing blood. He didn't complain, because what man could ever complain when fucking a woman like Lily?

"Lil... I'm gonna cum..." he panted, his cock throbbing as he drew close.

She responded by wrapping her legs around him. Her message was clear - 'cum inside me, James'. And so he did, roaring as his cock erupted inside of his wife, and that set her off too, because there was nothing she loved more than feeling his seed splash inside of her. Her pussy milked his cock relentlessly as it pumped load after load into her.

He let out a satisfied sigh, and pulled out of her, his cock dripping with his cum and her juices. "Bloody hell, Lils..." he said, staring down at his naked wife. "What's gotten into you today?"

"You have," she replied breathlessly, as though his cum leaking from between her swollen lips wasn't evidence enough of that.

James stretched, and winced. "I think you drew blood," he said, craning his neck go try and get a look at his back.

Lily held up her hand, and wiggles her fingers. His dark blood stood out on her pale digits. "Go clean up then, big boy,"

she ordered.

James departed for the bathroom, and Lily takes a moment to congratulate herself - she'd gotten fucked so good, and gotten what she needed for the ritual, all in one, and James didn't suspect a thing. But she couldn't bask for long - she had a ritual to perform, and James wouldn't stay in the shower forever.

She headed into her study, her private room, and locked the door behind her. The circle was already drawn, and it just needed a few finishing touches.

"Blood of the father," she murmured, pressing her bloody fingertips to one of the runes she had painstakingly etched into the floor. The rune glowed a faint crimson, and she moved on to the next.

"Seed of the father," she continued, swiping her fingertips along her leaking pussy, and then pressing James' cum to the rune. Just like the first, it lit up, and the witch moved on to the final rune.

"Blood of the mother," she said, taking up the knife and slicing her palm open. She let the blood drip onto the rune, and it too began to glow.

She began to chant, the words invoking ancient magic, magic of the blood, that would give poor James a heart attack if he ever found out. Magic coursed through her body and flowed into the runes, and the whole room was cast into a sinister crimson light. Lily found herself floating, then, her red hair billowing around her face, the unnatural light reflecting off of her sweaty, naked flesh. She began shaking, convulsing, and then the light fades and she dropped to the floor with a thud.

She hurt, every part of her hurt, but it was worth it. Her baby, her Harry, would be safe.

She climbed to her feet and heals her hand, sealing the wound. Then, she slipped on a robe and went to see Harry - she could hear him crying even through the walls. It didn't matter, though. He was safe now. Safe.


End file.
